The Tomboy
by LittleCrazy1
Summary: When Pippa and her friends get thrown into ME, she ends up spending a couple of months there and falling in love with Legolas. NOT AS CLICHED AS IT SOUNDS!
1. The Fall

> Third story yay! OH and for the people who liked Love in Lothlorien...can somebody PLEASE give me an idea for the next chappie...cuz I can't think of one... anyways, I know this story has probably been done millions of times before, rather cliched. A regular girl gets put into Endor. But it won't suck, I promise...I hope...but I don't think it's been done...exactly...that I know of...I'm sure it hasn't exactly been done. Sure a bunch of kids have been thrown into Middle Earth. That plot's been done tons of times but i dont think mines quite like those ones. please tell me if it has...I hope it hasn't...trails off and mutters incoherently  
  
Anyways don't listen to me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Any character mentioned in any of J.R.R. Tolkien's books is not mine...the rest are...:D  
  
I'm just gunna put a little about who my characters are cuz it starts off with them and it might be kinda confusing if I dont....I donno if it isn't confusing...this is just the easiest thing I can think of cuz this doesn't quite fit into the story...  
  
Pippa Ambrose: The biggest tomboy in the entire school. She wears baggy pants and skate shirts a lot and skateboards. She has short flaming red hair, pale complexion and freckles. Despite the paleness of her skin, she's always tanned because she's always outside. She's very adventurous which is the exact opposite of her best friend, Alexis Garner. She is 15 years old and is rather small for her age.  
  
Alexis Garner" A very girly girl. She wears skirts almost everyday, and it is debatable whether or not she owns a pair of jeans. She has olive skin and light brown hair that reaches half-way down her back. Despite the differences, she is still Pippa's best friend, and she follows her on everyone of Pippa's adventures. She is also William Garner's twin sister. She is also 15 years old and she is tall.  
  
William (Will) Garner: Very much like Pippa. He skates and tends to hang out with Pippa and Alexis. He has short sandy brown hair. He (like his sister) is 15 years old and is about an inch taller than his sister.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Must...stay...awake..." 15 year old Pippa Ambrose said to herself during Social Studies. They were taking notes about the Industrial Revolution and in her opinion, there couldn't be anything less interesting than that.  
  
"Whoa, Pip, are you that tired already? It's first block!" Alexis Garner said in amazement.  
  
"I think that's a record for you, Pippa!" William Garner, Alexis' twin brother, added.  
  
"Have you actually been keeping record of what time I fall asleep in class?" Pippa asked in amusement.  
  
"Yup!" Will said with a grin.   
  
By the time lunch came around Pippa had fallen asleep in all of her classes, to the amusement of her friends.  
  
The trio were debating whether or not Pippa would fall asleep in the last of their classes as they walked to the store to buy their lunches.  
  
"Are you gunna fall asleep in PE too?" Will asked, stepping in a large puddle and splashing Alexis' feet. Alexis just glared at her brother and moved to the other side of Pippa to avoid him.  
  
"Jeez, Alexis, it's only water!" Will said skeptically to Alexis' response to the puddle. Again, Alexis just glared.  
  
"Let's just get to the store and get our food without saoking somebody's designer shoes." Pippa said, glancing at Alexis. Then she sped up the pace.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Alexis said haughtily, as Will put down his skateboard so he could skate the rest of the way to the store. Once there the three grouped up their money and bought one huge slushee for all (A/N: did I mention these 3 were really good friends?) and a large box of mojos.   
  
"I want Pepsi!" Alexis said as soon as they headed for the slushee machine.  
  
"No way! Mountain Dew is the best!" Will said, shoving his sister out of the way so he could pour some mountain dew into the cup.  
  
"Guys, guys! There's only one way to solve this as you both know! Pour it all in!!" Pippa said shoving them both out of the way so she could pour more Pepsi and Mountain Dew into the cup as well as Cream Soda and Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Pippa! That's disgusting!" Alexis said, revolted. Pippa just smiled and grabbed 3 straws from the top of the slushee machine and walked out of the store with Will and Alexis following. They walked into the forest and sat down in their regular secluded spot: in a tree. Pippa handed the slushee to Alexis and jumped up into one of the higher branches as Will climbed to one of the middle branches. Alexis sat on one of the lower branches. She wasn't much into climbing while wearing a skirt.  
  
"Hey, Lex, pass up the slushee!" Pippa called down to her friend who willingly passed up the colourful slushee as her brother passed her the mojos.  
  
"So where do you guys wanna go today?" Pippa asked her friends through a mouthfull of mojos.  
  
"I donno. Why don't we wander around on the other side of the stream?" Will suggested. "We don't often go over there. What do you say, Lex?"  
  
"You know I don't care. Why do you guys keep asking me what I think? As long as I don't get my feet wet getting across the stream then I'm fine." Alexis replied.  
  
"Ok, then. Across the stream it is!" Pippa said, taking a large gulp of the slushee she had just taken from Will. Then she mixed it all up into a revolting colour of puke brown/green. "Hey guys...check out this colour!" she said, tilting the cup downwards so they could see and accidently pouring some on Alexis.  
  
"Pippa!!! This is a brand new shirt!!" Alexis cried as she jumped out of the tree and tried to get the cold slush off her back.  
  
"Sorry, Lex!" Pippa cried. She handed the slushee to Will and jumped to the ground from her branch to help Alexis get the slushee off her back.  
  
"There! Just like new!" Pippa said as she wiped the slushee of Alexis' back but leaving a big wet spot.  
  
"Pippa! My back is soaked! What am I going to do about that!?" she asked.  
  
"Here! Wear my hoodie." Pippa said unwrapping the lime green hoodie from around her waist and handing to her friend. Alexis put it on and immediately looked like a holly leaf or christmas tree. She was wearing a red skirt and she had a bright green hoodie on. Pippa and Will both raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Lookin good Lex!" Will said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Will. Let's go." Alexis said as she walked off towards their bridge.  
  
Their bridge was an old plank of wood they'd found in Pippa's backyard (her father was a carpenter and had a lot of extra wood). They'd nailed on some footholds and brought it to school where they hid it in a bush.   
  
Alexis pulled the bridge out of the bush and placed it in the footholds. They had made "footholds" for it on each side of the river so it wouldn't slip around while they were on it.   
  
"Come on, you guys! There's only about 20 minutes of lunch left, and the ways you guys are going, if you want to wander around the whole thing, we're going to be late for TA!" Alexis said as she stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"Fine! We're coming!" Will said as he shoved a couple more mojos in his mouth and washed it down with some puke brown slushee.   
  
Once they were on the other side of the stream, Pippa lead the way. She wandered through the denser parts of the forest (partially to annoy Alexis in her skirt) and climbed up a large hill.   
  
"Hey, guys, wanna play tag?" Pippa said with a wry smile.  
  
"Sure." Will said with a shrug. He hadn't played tag in a while, and he'd always liked running around for pointless reasons like that.  
  
"NO." Came the strong reply from Alexis, who was looking rather dirty. She had mud all over her shoes and twigs in her hair. Pippa and Will just had to laugh. A the same time they both leaned in and touched Alexis yelling "TAG!" and running off.  
  
"ARGH! You guys are driving me crazy!" Alexis yelled after them as she started to run after her brother.  
  
"Don't deny it you love it!" Pippa yelled from atop a bump in the hill. She turned around and started to run again, but the ground collapsed beneath her feet and she fell into the ground, yelling.  
  
"PIPPA!" Will and Alexis cried at the same time running towards the bump. They found a large hole in the ground where she had fallen in. The bothed inched forward to look into the hole. It was very deep and they couldn't see the bottom or Pippa. They felt the ground beneath their feet start to collapse and before they could run away it collapsed, sending them plunging into the ground.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Wow. I think that's the longest chapter I've EVER written in my entire life...pretty sad but it is...anyways tell me what you thought! Please remember that this is only my third story and I've only gotten nice happy reviews on one of my stories. Kinda lowered my self esteem ont he bad one cuz it was my first one...lol. but i really hope this is good so tell me what you think and....be honest...oh and I promise this wont be too cliched. I promise. Please review!!  
  
Sarah


	2. The Elf

> Second chapter down. A bunch to go!  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: Her hair is orange. Its natural not dyed. Thanx for the support, nobody's ever been that enthusiastic about one of my stories before!  
  
radioactive care bears in a freezer: WTF was with ur review!!! it was all jibberish!! not wanted on my part!!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Ouch!" came a cry when the twins hit the ground.  
  
"Where are we?" said Will.  
  
"I donno but its dark." Alexis replied.  
  
"No shit sherlock. Where's Pippa?"   
  
"I'm here!" came Pippa's muffled voice. It turned out the the twins had landed on her.  
  
"Sorry, Pip!" Alexis said helping her friend up.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Will asked as he brushed the dirt off of him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he began to see that they were in some sort of cave.  
  
"I'm not." Pippa said. "I think I sprained my ankle."   
  
"Let's see." Will said. He lifted up her pant leg to see her ankle red and slightly swollen.   
  
"Ouch. That will make climbing out of here difficult." Alexis said, leaning in to look at her friend's ankle.  
  
"Who said we were going to be able to climb out of here?!" Pippa said, looking at her friend in amazement.  
  
"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Did you not notice how far you fell?! We'll NEVER be able to climb out. Can you even SEE the hole in the top?!" Pippa almost screamed.  
  
"Woah, spaz! There's nothing wrong with thinking about getting out of here is there?" Alexis said as she stood up.  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting!" Will said as he helped Pippa to stand. "Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out!" Pippa said. She put a little bit of weight on her foot and immediately collapsed. Pippa looked up at her friends and grimaced.  
  
"I'll take that as a no, then." Will said as he helped her to stand again and let her use his shoulder as a support. Alexis came in and let her use her shoulder as well.  
  
"Thanks guys. Now lets try and find a way out of here. Somebody had to've made it so they had to've been able to get down here. Let's find out how." Pippa said as she almost dragged her friends along down one side of the chamber they were in.  
  
It turned out that they were in some sort of mine type place. There were beams holding up the walls and roof and a well worn path in the dirt. They followed the footsteps in the dirt and found a doorway into a forest. They left the mine and looked at their surroundings. There were strange trees with silver trunks and large leaves, as well as very peculiar flowers of all colours and shapes.  
  
"Guys, I dont think we're in BC anymore." Alexis said as she looked around with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes Dorothy!" Will mocked with a smirk.  
  
"Lions and Tigers and Bears oh my!" Pippa added with a laugh.  
  
"Oh come on! It wasn't that funny!" Alexis said with a frown.  
  
"Yes it was!" Will and Pippa said at the same time.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Alexis said as she let go of Pippa.  
  
"Whatever." Pippa said as she shifted her weight to lean more off of Will. She looked at Alexis who rolled her eyes. They kept walking and the forest didn't get any less dense. After about an hour and a half Alexis made them stop.  
  
"I'm not going ANY further until I've had a rest." She said as she sat down on a rock.  
  
"Good. I'm not arguing." Pippa said as she flopped down onto the grass and leaned back against a tree and looked up into it's branches. To her surprise she saw eye's staring back at her. She screamed and scramble up towards Will and clung to his arm.  
  
"Woah. Miss Tomboy got scared? By what? A little spider?" Will mocked.  
  
"Spider?! Where?" Alexis cried as she jumped up from her rock and scrambled over to her brother as well.  
  
"It wasn't a spider!" Pippa said. "Somebody was staring at me!" she said.  
  
"Are you in that much pain, Pip? You aren't delirious are you?" Will asked, spinning Pippa around to look her in the eye.  
  
"I'm not delirious!" Pippa cried as she squirmed out of Will's arms. "Even look in that tree!"   
  
"Fine." Will said. He walked over to the tree and looked in it.   
  
"There's nothing there, Pip." Will said as he turned around to face her with a worried look on his face. All of a sudden Somebody jumped out of the tree and tackled Will. Luckily for Will, he was on the rugby team and knew how to tackle.   
  
"Get off me, you scum!" Will said as he started beating up the creature that was trying to beat him up. Soon the creature stopped moving but Will kept beating it up.  
  
"Will...? Will. Will!" Pippa cried. "Stop beating it up! I think it's unconcious!" She said as she hopped over to Will and pulled him off the still creature. It was a man, in his early twenties it looked, with long blonde hair.   
  
"Pippa...He has pointy ears..." Alexis said warily from across the path. Pippa looked down at the man and his ears. They were pointy. Alexis' eyes widened with understanding.  
  
"HE'S AN ELF!" Alexis cried.  
  
"He's not an elf! Elves are short and are like children...and they have pointy shoes too." Pippa said, trying to sound smart.  
  
"Not Santa's elves!!! Like, a REAL elf!" Alexis said.  
  
"How can he be a "real" elf if there's no such thing as elves???" Will asked, amused by this argument.  
  
"Does this place look like it's "real" to you!? I don't think that we're on Earth anymore. I really don't you guys." Pippa said seriously. Nobody replied so they stood there staring at this elf. After a couple of minutes Pippa broke the silence.  
  
"I wonder how bad you hurt him...?" Pippa said. She hopped over to him and prodded his side gently with her injured foot, her healthy one supporting her weight. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and grabbed her ankle, pressing very hard on the pressure points.  
  
"Pippa!" Will and Alexis cried at the same time, seeing the pain on their friends face. They ran over to her and tried to pull her away from the elf's grip, but it was too strong.  
  
"Guys stop!!! You're going to break my ankle!" Pippa cried as the tears of pain started to streak down her face. She started to twist her ankle in painful ways trying to wrench it from the elf's grasp. It hurt too much so she stopped twisting, and through the increasing pain she could feel that soon her ankle would break. The tears become more as they fell down her cheeks, and soon she was outright sobbing. CRACK! Her ankle had broken.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Pippa cried as the elf let go of her ankle. It was bent in a strange direction and Pippa's face was contorted with distress, and she was screaming with pain.  
  
"Pippa! Are you okay?!" Alexis cried as she ran to her friend's aid.  
  
"Do I look okay to you!" Pippa managed to get out through her screaming. The twins looked over at the elf, who was getting up off the ground and brushing himself off. He was just about to leave when the stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Where do you think you're going!?" Will asked.  
  
"Back to my post. Where I should've been 15 minutes ago." He said.  
  
"You could at least tell us where we are!" Alexis said, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Mirkwood." The elf replied, looking at the trio like they were crazy. "Where else would you be?" he asked.  
  
"Earth. We come from Earth." Alexis said.  
  
"Earth? I've never heard of Earth. Only Middle Earth." The elf replied.  
  
"Middle Earth? OH! Like from Lord of the Rings!" Pippa said quietly. The tears were streaming silently down her face now. She tried to shift to a comfier position, but pain seared through her ankle again, and she whimpered, going back to the position she was in before.  
  
"Lord of the Rings? I don't about any 'Lord of the Rings', but if that is how you know Middle Earth, whatever." (A/N I know that doesn't sound very...elfish...but in my world it is! .)  
  
"Can you show us a way out of this forest? And maybe help her or even fix her ankle, seeing you're the one who broke it." Will asked, looking at Pippa.  
  
"I can take you to our palace, but I can assure you that you won't find a friendly welcome. Elves do not like intruding humans in our kingdom. But we will help you. By the way, my name is Legolas." the elf replied.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Alexis. And that's Pippa." Alexis said, for Pippa looked like she was in a lot of pain again.   
  
Legolas picked up Pippa and headed off down the trail with the twins following him.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................  
  
There ya go! I think I say that at the end of all of my chapters. . . anyways tell me if you liked it!!! The more reviews the happier I am which means the happier I am, the quicker I'll update! And please no jibberish reviews this time!  
  
Luv yas!  
  
Sarah


	3. The Elven Fort

4th chappie down, a whole whack to go.  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: I'd love to chat. But I only have msn. Do you have msn???   
  
....................................................................................................................................  
  
"Legolas, is there anyway to ease her pain?" Will asked later that day. Pippa had fallen asleep in Legolas' arms, her ankle dangling awkwardly. Will winced as he looked at it.  
  
"I'm not sure. When we stop at nightfall, I'll look at it, and possibly put it in a splint." Legolas said. Soon it began to get dark and Legolas started heading off into the bushes.  
  
"Why are we tromping through these really thick bushes?" Alexis complained as she pulled her skirt free of another prickle bush.  
  
"There are many things in this forest that wish to hurt us. We're heading for my post." Legolas replied. Soon he came to a tree and started climbing it with Pippa still in his arms. Will followed suit, climbing slightly slower but just as high. Alexis however, kept her feet firmly planted on the ground.   
  
"Alexis! Climb quickly!" Legolas called from high above. When Alexis looked up she couldn't even see him.  
  
"I'm wearing a skirt! A short skirt too! I'm not going to climb a tree! Got a ladder? I'll climb that!" Alexis yelled back. Before she knew it, a rope ladder was dropped onto her head. "Ouch!" she said, rubbing her head. She climbed up the ladder and found herself in a house built high in the treetops. When she walked inside she found an abundance of tall elves, most with brown hair, which made it easy to find Legolas. He was the only blonde elf there.   
  
"Legolas! wait for me!" Alexis said, spotting the blonde elf and running after him.  
  
"Keep up and I wouldn't have to wait." Legolas said as he walked down a hall and went off into a side room with the twins following.  
  
"Stay out here. We're going to set her leg, and we don't need you two taking up room." Legolas said, shooing the twins out of the room. "If you guys need anything, ask anybody, they'll help you." he said, and with that he closed the door.  
  
Legolas and a couple of other elves left the room pretty quickly, but the twins weren't allowed in. Pippa was resting and apparently, she needed it. The twins were shown to their rooms where they spent the rest of the day. They next day they visited Pippa, who was sitting up in bed, with her right ankle in a cast.  
  
"How are you?" Will asked her as he sat in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"I'm fine. How 'bout you guys?" Pippa replied.  
  
"We're fine. But these elves are kinda freaky. They're really tall, and stern looking, and they're always glaring at us, like we're doing something wrong." Alexis said, as she sat down on the edge of Pippa's bed.  
  
"I'm sure they're just not used to teenagers wandering around their...tree fort." Pippa said as she looked around her room.  
  
"Maybe...but I just don't trust them." Alexis said.  
  
Their conversation lasted until lunchtime, where the twins were taken to a dining hall where they ate their lunch. Pippa at her lunch in her room. After lunch, Legolas led the twins to his room where he gave them clothes of the Elvish kind.   
  
"You stand out too much in the clothes you're wearing right now, and it's making the other elves uncomfortable." he explained. He handed Alexis a floor-length light blue dress that had see-through sleeves and a low V-neck. It flowed around her feet as she walked, and made her look very graceful. Will was given brown leggings and a green tunic, with a brown leather jerkin. Once the twins had changed they made fun of each other and went to see Pippa again.  
  
"Nice outfits guys." Pippa laughed as they came in.  
  
"Oh, you'll laugh now, but I'll bet as soon as you're on crutches, you'll be put into one of these dresses, same as me." Alexis said with a wry smile.   
  
"There's no way in hell I'm gunna be wearing a dress, Lex. Keep on dreaming." Pippa said as she threw one of her pillows at the twins. Little did she know, Alexis was right. The next day Pippa was given crutches and was told she could get out of bed. She was also given a flowing white dress, made of a cotton like material wiht sleeves that were tight fitting to the arms and came down to the elbows. It had a dark bluish/purplish velvet vest to go over top. Unlike Alexis' dress it had a rounded neck. Once she had been forced into it, it was the twins' turn to laugh.  
  
"Shut up." Pippa said, glaring at her friends.  
  
....................................................................................................................................  
  
theres chappie 3! sorry its kinda short but its 11:30, and I'm really tired and I can't think of anything interesting to happen at this very moment but next chappie will be better, I promise! review please! more reviews I get the faster I update I promise!!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. KISSING

> Chapter 4 already! Its amazing...if anyone has any ideas what to do for my toher two stories please tell me cuz I cant think of ANYTHING...not good. lucky for me I have an idea for where to go with this one...and I have a sequel...but then again thats just me planning ahead...too far ahead...so far ahead I won't know what to do so that I can actually get that far ahead....but I'm actually planning to finish this one (I know its amazing!) and writing the sequel. If I dont get any ideas for the other stories I wont finish them...I'll just leave them. Anywhoo....  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: I'll try to make this chappie longer but I can't guarantee anything. What's invader zim? I've never heard of it. It sounds like it's anime. Is it?  
  
DewDrop Sapphire: I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to put many chapters up as fast as possible...not quite possible much right now, because my sister and her friends are writing camp write-ups for school, and they're due in 2 days so they're all using the computer a lot and I can't get on often.   
  
OH theres some....info in this story that MIGHT suggest a Mary-Sue...or what I think is a Mary-Sue....I'm still not quite sure what a Mary-Sue is...w/e it is....ITS NOT A MARY-SUE!!!  
  
Now stop listening to me ramble on and read my story! :D  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Soon Pippa had gotten used to wearing dresses, although she still despised them. After about 2 weeks, the elves got used to the teens being there, and started to talk to them. Alexis spent a lot of time with one of the younger elves, Oropher. Will spent most of his time stalking the two. He didn't trust Oropher with his sister. Pippa, however, spent her time with Legolas, who taught her archery, swordsmanship, and how to throw knives. She had picked up on the archery pretty quickly, but was having problems with the swords and knives.  
  
"Grasp the hilt firmly with both of your hands and thrust upwards with the sword." Legolas said as he brought his sword down upon Pippa's. They met with a loud clang which echoed through the woods.  
  
"Good! You're definitley getting better at that!" Legolas said as he took the sword from her. It was kind of hard for her to stand on her crutches while holding the sword. "I think that'll be all for today, though. You should probably go find your friends and relax. Your leg will heal better if you're off it more."  
  
"Yet you keep me on it with increasing practices?" Pippa said with a wry smile. Legolas was about to playfully smack the back of her head when one of the King's messengers came up to them.  
  
"Prince Legolas, your father has a message for you. He wants you to meet him in his quarters." The messenger said as he bowed.  
  
"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there quickly." Legolas replied. "I obviously have to go now so I'll see you later." Legolas said, turning to Pippa.  
  
"Bye." Pippa said as she went off to find her friends. She knew Alexis was more than likely with Oropher, and that Will was more than likely stalking them, so she just had to find them. How hard could it be to find to human children and an elf?  
  
Very hard.  
  
"Oh my god! Alexis and Will are my best friends! I know how they think! I can't believe I can't find them!" Pippa said to herself as she gave up and headed back to her room. When she entered it she found Will kneeling next to the adjoining door between their rooms, wth his ear against it.  
  
"Uh...Will?" Pippa asked. Will jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Woah! Pippa! Uh...hi!" Will said as his face turned red. He started rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous or embarrased.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pippa asked.  
  
"Well...Alexis and Oropher are in our room. They've been in there for 2 hours. I don't trust that elf!" Will said. "I was trying to figure out what they were doing."  
  
"You are the most untrusting brother I have EVER met! Even MY brother doesn't do that! And he'd KILL for me!" Pippa said. She was about to knock on the door to get the pair out of there, when the bell rang to announce dinner. Pippa and Will left the room all too soon. Just after they left the door opened and out came Oropher and Alexis, with their hair messed up and Alexis's lip gloss all over each of their faces.  
  
That night dinner went well untill Legolas came in late. He sat down next to Pippa with a strange look on his face.  
  
"What? You look weird." Pippa said as she tried to get the message out of him.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Legolas said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome. What was the message? It seems to have affected you strangely." Pippa said.  
  
"I have to go to Rivendell. There's a meeting there and I've been invited to attend. I also have to report on the escape of the creature Gollum last week. Would you and your friends like to accompany me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'd love to! I don't know about Will or Alexis though." Pippa said. She leaned over and looked down the table to Will and Alexis, who was next to Oropher. "Will! Alexis! Do you guys want to go to Rivendell?" Pippa asked them. They looked at each other for a second then turned back to Pippa.  
  
"Sure!" they said at the same time. They liked to do that when answering questions involving both of them.  
  
"We'd all love to!" Pippa said, turning back to Legolas. He smiled.  
  
"Great! We're leaving in two days. I'd get ready pretty quick if I were you, by the way." Legolas said as he started to eat his potatoes.  
  
The next day the three teenagers spent the entire day packing their clothes.  
  
"Hey guys...do you think I'd be able to get some guy clothes for travelling in?" Pippa asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know. I'd offer to let you borrow some of mine but they'd be too big on you." Will said. Pippa just stared at him.   
  
"It's only been three weeks that we've been here! Have you already forgotten what I used to wear?!" Pippa said incredulously  
  
"Hmm...lets see...my pants...my shirts...you'd steal a couple of my hats too...you wore my clothes." Will concluded with a nod. He threw her a couple of breeches and shirts. Pippa had, actually, borrowed some of his clothes at times anyways.  
  
"Thanks." Pippa said with a wink, as she put the clothes in the bag that had been provided for her.  
  
"You guys are crazy!" Alexis said as she grabbed a couple of dresses from her wardrobe.  
  
"What makes you say that!" Pippa said, trying to look hurt.  
  
"I thought you'd actually gotten over the "act like a guy obsession" and had decided to act your gender. I guess I was wrong." Alexis said with a sigh as she folded a dress.  
  
"Yes you were!" Pippa said as she crumpled up a shirt and threw it at her best friend.  
  
"You are SO not getting away with that!" Alexis said grabbing a pillow and hucking it at Pippa. She missed and ended up hitting Will as he passed behind Pippa. This caused him to pick up 2 pillows and throw them at the girls. Eventually it turned into a full out pillow fight between the three.  
  
Half an hour later Legolas came in to see if the kids had started packing yet and found 3 couch forts throughout the room (made by the couches placed against the wall in the large room) with pillows and clothes everywhere.  
  
"INTRUDER! ATTACK!" Pippa cried as she bombarded Legolas with pillows and shirts. The twins followed suit and soon they had tackled Legolas to the floor by blinding him with a shirt over his head.  
  
"Ha! You CAN be taken down!" Pippa said as she folded her arms. He had told her he had never been taken down by an enemy.  
  
"I said I'd never been taken down by an ENEMY. You're not exactly an enemy, are you?" Legolas countered.  
  
"Right now I am. And when you're teaching me to fight. I'm your enemy then too!" Pippa said. Then she pounced and started tickling his sides. She knew his ticklish spots because they had definitly discussed this in the 3 weeks of warrior training. He had told her that if all else fails just tickle your enemy. Pippa had taken use of this advice, and managed to figure out Legolas's ticklish spots.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! Stop tickling me! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Legolas said as he quickly sat up throwing the kids off of him.  
  
"No fair! You're bigger and stronger than us!" Alexis said.  
  
"Exactly." Legolas replied with a wry grin on his face. "Now let's finish getting you guys packed...without the pillow/clothes fights this time, please. The maids tend to get mad when the rooms get really really messy."  
  
Soon the group had packed all of their things with only a few pillows being thrown. the incriminating pillows had been locked up in a cupboard with all the pillows in the room to prevent them from being thrown. Legolas had thought it was the only way, much to the disappointment of the teens. He wanted the packing to be done and over with, so there would be nothing to worry about when they left.  
  
"OK...now that we've finished this...let's go outside, it's REALLY hot out!" Legolas suggested.  
  
"YES!" Will said.  
  
"Thank GOD!" Alexis added.  
  
"Sounds good. I just gotta do something first." Pippa said.  
  
10 minutes later Pippa found her friends under the shade of a large oak tree. The twins just smirked when they saw Pippa but Legolas stared.  
  
"I think you're officially crazy, Pip." Legolas said in shock. Pippa had changed into Will's shirt and breeches, which happened to be too big on her. The breeches were loose on her so she had to wear a belt and they looked like a pair of guy shorts back from their home and the shirt was so big it came halfway down her thighs. The sleeves were too long so they were rolled up to her elbows and the shoulders of the shirt were falling of her shoulders. She looked like a child dressed up in her fathers clothes. Pippa was small for her age and Will was rather tall.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Pippa replied in a mock confused voice.  
  
"You're wearing..." Legolas looked at Will "His clothes!"  
  
"So? The dresses were too hot and I _really_ don't like wearing them. And it's hard to walk on crutches when you're wearing a dress." Pipa said, nodding her head matter of factly. They all just had to laugh at that because Pippa trying to sound smart was really funny. Usually anyone trying to sound smart is funny. Pippa smiled and sat down next to Legolas.  
  
"So you've given up on the dresses" Legolas said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to lean on him.  
  
"Yup! So what've you guys been doing while I got changed?" Pippa said, leaning her head absent mindedly on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"We just walked and...walked. We came here and we sat. Shortly after you came along and dazzled us with your fashion statement." Alexis said, as she eyed her brothers clothes on Pippa's small body.   
  
"Can we give up the change of clothes now?" Pippa said, sarting to get irratated.  
  
"Fine. I don't have a problem with it. As long as you're comfortable." Legolas said. "I take it you'll be travelling in that?"  
  
"Yeah. I can walk faster wearing this than the dresses so I won't slow you down." Pippa replied.  
  
"That's good." Will said. "Hey Lex...TAG!" Will yelled as he hit his sister then got up and ran. Alexis got up and chased after him as fast as she could wearing the long dress. Pippa was about to get up and join the game when she remembered her ankle was broken. She sat back down and sighed.  
  
"Broken ankle got you down?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah. I"m not used to not being active. I joined all the sports possible at school and ran around all the time. We used to climb a tree everyday to eat lunch. I miss climbing trees." Pippa sighed as she looked up into the branches of the tree above her.  
  
"That can be arranged." Legolas said. He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. When she was standing he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the lowest branch of the tree. Pippa was surprised at this because she sure wasn't expecting it. Legolas smiled at her expression and jumped up beside her.  
  
"That was sudden." Pippa said as she smiled at the blonde elf.  
  
"Well then it worked. It was supposed to surprise you." Legolas said. He looked at Pippa strangley.  
  
"What? What is i-" Pippa was cut off by Legolas suddenly pulling her into a kiss. However they didn't notice the twins coming back.  
  
"Pippa and Legolas, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twins sang, rather immaturely. This pulled the two out of their kiss very quickly.  
  
"If I wasn't a cripple in a tree I'd KILL you two!!!" Pippa said as she looked hopelessly at the ground. Legolas jumped down from the tree quickly and pulled Pippa out of it. Legolas was looking angrily in the direction the twins had run.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Pippa said to him quietly. "They're room is attached to mine, just in case you forgot."  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Isn't that lovely? smirks I find it really amusing how well that childhood rhyme went with the story. Review plz!!!


	5. The Revenge and The Decision

Wow, chapter 5 already. I like how this story is developing! I really had NO idea how to get anywhere in this story when I started it. I only had a beginning for this one and a beginning for it's sequel. Most of this story is written on a whim, ya know. It's awesome thats people even like it! Thanks SO much for reviewing and being great readers! You guys are the best!  
  
DewDrop Sapphire: Thanx! The title was kind of random, on the spot, ya know? I thought it would be suitable because of Pippa's personality. Did I post on Father's Day? I didn't even notice. lol.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Pippa got up late into the night and went over to her bathroom. She picked up her toothpaste tube and her shaving cream and walked back into her room where she grabbed a black pen from her bedside table. She then creeped into her friends rooms and went over to Will first. She shook up her shaving cream and drew a happy face on his chest. She then took the pen and drew a moustache and goatee on his face and covered the rest of him in toothpaste. She then moved on to Alexis. She took the shaving cream and covered Alexis's hair and then put toothpaste on top of the shaving cream. Then she took the pen and drew glasses around her eyes and happy faces on each of her cheeks. She then drew random scribbles all over her friend's body with toothpaste. By the time she was finished this, she had no toothpaste left. She stood back to view her work. It looked good and she was satisfied. With a nod she turned around and went back to bed.  
  
Pippa got up early in the morning, around 7:00 (which happened to be early for her because she normally got up at about 9:00) and went to find Legolas. She found him walking towards the archery range.   
  
"Legolas!" Pippa called, speeding up to catch him. He turned around and looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Pippa!? You're up early! Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Let's just say I had fun with toothpaste, shaving cream, and a permanent marker." Pippa said with a grin. "By the way, I need more toothpaste." Legolas just stared at her for a bit, then it hit him.  
  
"Did you-?" Legolas began, but he was cut off from a scream coming from the direction of the twin's rooms. Rather high pitched and ear peircing, as well.  
  
"I see Alexis has woken up." Pippa said with a smile. Shortly after a male voice could be heard cursing his friend. The twins spent the rest of the morning in the showers.   
  
"Pippa, I think you're crazy." Legolas said to her as the walked around outside before breakfast. "I didn't think you'd actually DO something about them!"  
  
"You obviously don't know me that well then. I'm usually one to act upon my words and put my money where my mouth is." Pippa replied with a wink. Legolas didn't have a chance to reply because the bell rang to signal breakfast.  
  
Pippa and Legolas spent most of the day packing things into their cart. After lunch Will and Alexis showed up, glaring at Pippa who could only laugh at the state of her friends. She had used a premanent marker to draw on them and it was quite clear that they had had a tough time getting rid of it. Their faces were rubbed raw and the marks were only faded. Their hair looked overly washed and was rather frizzy and dry.  
  
"That was NOT nice, Pippa!" Alexis said as she started carrying bags to the cart.  
  
"Well neither was your little rhyme yesterday." Pippa said.  
  
"We spent ALL morning in the showers, Pippa." Will said seriously.  
  
"And I spent all night thinking of a suitable way to equally humiliate you." Pippa replied, continuing to load the cart. At this they just stopped talking and continued to work. Legolas could only laugh at how serious they were being over this. In his point of view, it was only shaving cream, toothpaste and a pen! And they got it off. The worst of it anyways. But by dinner time, the teenagers where joking and laughing again.   
  
During dinner Pippa was strangly quiet and she picked at her food most of the night.  
  
"Pippa? You okay?" Legolas asked after observing her peculiar behaviour.  
  
"Yeah. I think. Can I talk to you later?" Pippa replied.  
  
"Sure." Legolas said with a strange look in her direction. He went back to eating his dinner. Later that night Legolas met Pippa outside her room.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Legolas said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Let's walk." Pippa replied. They went outside and started walking through the forest in silence.   
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Pippa said after a long time. She's spent the whole time thinking of the best way to say it but in the end she chose the obvious, straight-forward route.  
  
"Because...over the past 4 weeks, I've become attracted to you. I'm sorry if I offended you." Legolas replied after a little thought.  
  
"You didn't offend me, don't worry. You just...surprised me, that's all." Pippa assured him.  
  
"I'd like to see more of you, Pippa. I hope you feel the same way as me." Legolas said. Pippa didn't reply. She just kept walking side by side with the blonde elf, thinking. After a while, Legolas began to think it was a lost cause. But Pippa stopped. She looked at Legolas and looked deep into his eyes. Then she nodded. Legolas just looked at her with surprise. When the fact that Pippa has just accepted his offer he smiled a huge grin and kissed her passionately. By the time they went back inside it was midnight. However they all managed to get out of bed early the next morning and leave for Rivendell.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
there ya go! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It just seemed like an appropriate place to end this chappie. What do you think? So-So? Moving too fast? Great? Hate? tell me what you think by reviewing!!!  
  
Sarah 


	6. The Elven Haven

yay chappie 6!! This is the farthest I've ever gotten on any of my stories! It's a miracle! Let's all celebrate now! (sings) Celebrate good times COME ON! lo. Isn't it great!  
  
DewDrop Saphire: It wasn't THAT cruel, I thought. Otherwise I wouldn't have written it ;) lol. Some of my old friends did that to their cousins.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Early the next morning there was some problems getting out of bed. They were leaving at 6:00 which meant that they had to get up at 5:00. Now teens aren't usually morning people, and these 3 sure aren't. The only one who managed to pull herself out of bed at the early hour of 5, was Alexis. She had to do her hair and her make-up, AND she had to say good bye to Oropher. Pippa, however, got up at 5:30 and ended up barely brushing her hair as she ran out the door after her friends.   
  
Once they were all accumulated outside they discussed the travel plans.  
  
"Ok, who's riding on the cart?" Legolas asked. Alexis immediately put up her hand.  
  
"Ok. Alexis is. What about you, Will? Are you walking or riding?" Legolas asked.   
  
"...I donno. I suppose I could ride the cart with Lex." Will said with a shrug.  
  
"I don't want to ride on the cart. The cart is boring and squishy." Pippa said.  
  
"You could ride a horse." Legolas suggested. Bad idea. Pippa's eyes widened and she took a couple of steps backwards.  
  
"Bad idea." Alexis said as Legolas looked at Pippa in confusion.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with horses?" Legolas asked Pippa. She wouldn't say a word.  
  
"Pippa's afraid of horses. Her older brother fell off one when he was younger and broke his arm. She hasn't gone near them since." Will explained. Legolas went over to Pippa and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay. You can ride on the same horse as me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Legolas said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"You promise?" Pippa asked quietly.  
  
"I promise." Legolas replied. Pippa just looked at him and nodded. Now that the travelling arrangements had been made, he got everyone ready. The twins were settled up in the cart, with a horse to pull them.  
  
"The horse will follow me, so you don't need to worry about steering him." Legolas assured the twins. Neither of them had a clue about how to steer a horse. Next Legolas lifted Pippa onto his horse and handed her crutches to the twins. Then he hopped up behind Pippa, who was feeling very weird because they were riding the elvish way, bareback. They started off slowly, so Pippa wasn't so freaked out, although Legolas could feel her tense her muscles and stiffen up when they started moving. Eventually she relaxed and leaned back against Legolas's chest, sometimes falling asleep. Their journey to Imladris was very uneventful, but when they finally got there, they were amazed.   
  
There were beautiful stone bridges over all the waterfalls and river flowing through the elven haven, and there were elves everywhere. The teens were used to Mirkwood where elves weren't as open as they were here. Mirkwood elves tended to keep to themselves. As they walked through the halls the elves all leaned together to whisper something to their friends. Eventually they came to a large staircase where a very regal looking elf was standing at the top. Legolas came to the bottom of the stairs and bowed. The teens looked at this and followed suit, feeling very awkward.  
  
"Good morning, My Lord." Legolas said to the elf as he walked down the stairs towards them.  
  
"Good morning, Prince Legolas." the elf replied. "How was your journey?"  
  
"It was fine, My Lord." Legolas replied.  
  
"I see you have some...passengers." the elf half inquired, looking at the teens.  
  
"These children showed up in Mirkwood 5 weeks ago, and have quickly adapted to our ways." I asked if they would like to come with me and see the other parts of Middle Earth. I hope this is okay with you, My Lord." Legolas replied.  
  
"Yes this is fine with me. As long as they behave themselves." the elf agreed.  
  
"Thank you very much, My Lord." Legolas said.  
  
"Your room is the same one as always, I will have rooms for these 3 made ready by yours." the elf said.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord." Legolas said with a bow as the elf left.  
  
"Legolas who was that?" Pippa asked as they started to climb the staircase in front of them.  
  
"That was Lord Elrond, Lord of Imladris. He is the one who invited me here. I do not know why, though." Legolas said. When they got to Legolas's room the found a note on the door of the room next to his, saying that it were for the children. The twins were in the extra room and Pippa stayed in the same room as Legolas. Once they were settled in, Legolas showed them around the beautiful haven of Imladris. They were walking through the forests listening to Legolas talk about the ways of the elves.  
  
"Every race of elf is different you know. The Mirkwood elves like to keep to themselves as you know, and here they like to gossip and know everybody's business. I never did like the people of the court here. And each race has their own language. There are many different tongues to speak. I know the Mirkwood tongue and the Imladris tongue. I would very much like to teach you." Legolas said.  
  
"Could you? I would love that!" Pippa said.  
  
"Yes! That would be fun! I'd love to speak another language other than French!" Will said in a sort of sarcastic tone. Alexis, however, remained silent.   
  
"What about you, Alexis? Would you like to learn Mirkwood elvish?" Legolas asked.   
  
"I don't know. I failed French, and I tried Spanish but I got a C- in that as well. I've never been good with languages." Alexis replied.  
  
"Well you seem to get the Common Tongue quite well." Legolas replied.  
  
"Common Tongue?" Pippa asked.  
  
"The language we're speaking now!" Legolas said, surprised. "Do you not call it that?"  
  
"We call it English, because the people from England spoke it first." Will replied.  
  
"That is strange. But if the boot fits..." Legolas said. They spent the rest of the day wandering in silence. Eventually they all split up and went their seperate ways, wandering and exploring. The twins ran off on another game of tag, and Pippa and Legolas went and found a large tree to sit under.   
  
"So you know you get your cast off in a week." Legolas told Pippa.  
  
"I know! I can't wait! I've been waiting for WEEKS to be able to wander freely around this wonderful place you live in without being confined to places only a cripple can go. Now I'll be able to climb trees and go swimming again!" Pippa replied.  
  
"I promise, as soon as that comes off, we'll go swimming then climb a tree. Just you and me." Legolas said. Pippa just looked at him and smiled. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.  
  
"Thank you so much, Legolas." she said, snuggling into him. He put his arm around her and muttered "You're welcome" before kissing the top of her head and leaning his head back against the tree, falling asleep.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
there ya go! do u guys want more fluff or action? action as in battles not hot sexy action. lol. i cant write hot sexy action cuz this fic is rated PG13. so tell me what u think and i'll do what i can! review plz! ttyl!  
  
Sarah 


	7. chapter7

Wow chapter 7. This rox.  
  
Steph: GET OVER YOURSELF. To technically copywrite something you have to pay the government, so I highly doubt that story is copyrighted. You can't just write "copywrite" and say its yours and just for the record, I DIDN'T copy your story. This isn't even a story it's a fanfic. And last time I checked your story had nothing to do with Middle Earth or anything that happens in my fic. Wow they go to the store for lunch. That's it. If that is grounds for plagiarism then everybody would be charged. Cuz EVERYTHING ever written is probably something that's happened in some other story. I'm sure more than just YOUR story starts off with them going to a store for lunch. Wow. A store. If you're so mad at me and hate me and all that and were so "frustrated trying to think of a way to get rid of me" then why are you reading my fanfics so you can flame for stupid things? That's almost equal to following me around. And I deleted those reviews because I dont see a point to them. All they said was that I plagiarised (which I didn't) an un-copywrited story. All those people saying you draw anime well has gotten to your head. Now PLEASE FUCK OFF. I DO NOT need you stalking me!  
  
Blue Tigress: I forgot to mention that. hehe. Legolas is young for an elf so in the eyes of his people he's about the same age as Pippa. sorta. So it's really not THAT gross. And I mentioned that in the summary so it shouldn't be that much of a shock.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
Pippa dove under the water and snuck up on Legolas. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him under the water with her, finally getting him entirely wet.  
  
"No fair! You snuck up on me!" Legolas said as he came back up gasping for air.  
  
"Is so fair!" Pippa said as she swam over to Legolas's side and attempted to push his head under again. She was fully enjoying not having a broken ankle anymore. They had found this pond as soon as she had been released from the Healing Wing. After about and hour the two got out of the pond and went for a walk. They wandered through the forest hand in hand for the first time and went to the biggest tree they could find. They climbed it to the very top and sat among the top branches just staring at the clouds between the branches.   
  
"This is so peaceful, Legolas." Pippa said after pointing out a duck-shaped cloud.  
  
"That's why I love the trees so much. What's a duck?" Legolas replied. Pippa could only laugh.  
  
"A duck is a water bird from Earth." Pippa replied. She just laughed and went back to watching the clouds. They remained at the top of the tree for a couple of hours just talking. They spent most of the time talking of their own worlds, describing them to one another.  
  
"So you only have one race of speaking creatures?! That is so strange!" Legolas said when Pippa told him that humans were the only animals on Earth that could speak.  
  
"Really? I know Middle earth has humans and elves but what else is there?" Pippa asked.  
  
"There are men, elves, orcs, hobbits, wizards, ents and many many more creatures. There's too many to remember most of the time." Legolas replied.  
  
"Wow. That's so cool! I wish my Earth had such a variety." Pippa sighed  
  
"But it does! You have SO many different species of birds and fish and snakes and many many many more creatures and plants! You just don't realize it. You have many more creatures on earth than we do here. We just have more creatures that can communicate. That is all." Legolas said. All of a sudden a bell rang.   
  
"What was that?" Pippa asked sitting up. "It isn't lunch or dinner. What could it be for?"  
  
"Shit! I forgot! The meeting is today! I have to go, I'll talk to you later!" Legolas said as he hopped down from branch to branch.  
  
'Well that's great. Now where would Will and Alexis be?' Pippa thought to herself as she climbed down from the tree. She wandered through the forest in random directions looking for her friends. After a while she noticed that it began to get darker. She wandered the trails a for about half an hour more before giving up hope. She had been looking for her friends for most of the afternoon and couldn't find a trace of any elves or humans. By now night had completely fallen and it was starting to get cold. She began to get scared, tired, and cold. She sat down against a large tree trunk and curled up. She was scared! She didn't have a clue where she was or where everybody else was and she was alone in an elvish forest at night. After an hour or so she fell asleep against the tree.   
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Pippa!? There you are!" Legolas said as he ran over to the teenager curled up asleep against a tree. Will and Alexis came up behind him and shook Pippa awake roughly.  
  
"Yo, Pippa! Wake up, damnit!" Alexis said as she slapped her friend awake.  
  
"Holy shit! What do you think you're doing!" Pippa yelled as she woke up.  
  
"Dude, you've were out here all night! Why didn't you come back?" Will asked.  
  
"I would've but I couldn't find my way outta here!" Pippa said.   
  
"Did you even look for a way out?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes!" Pippa replied defiantly. "What would make you think I didn't?"   
  
"Well, you're asleep against the same tree we spent most of yesterday in. It looks as if you just climbed out of the tree and fell asleep!" Legolas replied.  
  
"Well I didn't. I wandered around for a couple of hours, looking for signs of life." Pippa said. "By the way, what time is it?"   
  
"It's 1:00, we've spent all morning looking for you." Will answered.  
  
"Well that would explain why I'm so hungry. I've missed dinner, breakfast, AND lunch! Can we please go find some food?" Pippa asked.  
  
"Sure. Get up and lets go." Alexis said, as she pulled Pippa up off the ground. They started walking down a trail Pippa had taken the night before. They walked for a long time.  
  
"Wow, we really walked far yesterday, didn't we?" Pippa asked Legolas.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Legolas replied.  
  
"Hey, what was that meeting about? Did you give the report on Gollum?" Pippa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. They weren't pleased, especially Aragorn. He spent a couple of months searching for him. But we can't change the past, so we're changing the future." Legolas replied.  
  
"Changing the future? How are you doing that? Do you know what's supposed to happen, so you do something different?" Alexis asked.  
  
"No. That's not what I meant but I wish I could tell you three, I really do, but I can't." Legolas said sadly.  
  
"Don't be so sad. There's nothing bad about a secret." Pippa said.  
  
"It's not that. It's the fact that I have to go on a mission to save the world and I'm going to be gone a long time." Legolas said  
  
"How long?" Pippa asked.  
  
"I don't know. A long time. I'm going to have to leave you guys to your own devices." Legolas said  
  
"Eh. We'll be fine. Hey guys, why dont we go wander Middle Earth? That'll give us something to do. See don't be so worried, we'll be fine." Pippa said with a smile. Legolas just looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"If you can keep yourself safe then I won't complain. But I'm not sure you can." Legolas said.  
  
"Well then what was the point of the crippled sword fights?" Pippa asked. Legolas just smiled.   
  
"Well then, maybe you are. I just want you to be safe." Legolas said.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
aww isn't that cute. well you're going to have to wait 6 weeks for another update. YA BAND CAMP! 6 weeks at a band camp, and as far as I know, no computers. OH GOD I'LL DIE! lol. sorry for the wait and Ill try to remember to update quickly when I get home in august! i know this chappie is short and it sux but im tired and i have to get up early in the morning and its 11 o'clock so buh byz pplz. please review. 


End file.
